


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 17

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Quick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 17

When you take a moment to think about Kurt and Blaine’s personalities: how orderly and focused and fastidious they are; one would _think_ that they’d be good at this whole Santa thing.

They’re really, really not. 

“ _Blaine_!” Kurt hisses, not managing to keep a giggle out of his voice. 

Blaine, who is arranging presents beneath the tree, turns around and widens his eyes innocently. “Yes?”

“ _What are you wearing?”_

Kurt had been busying himself eating the cookies Janie had left out for Santa when he noticed Blaine, who, in his attempt to stack the presents without crawling around on the floor, was bent so far over that his robe had ridden up to reveal _backless underwear_.

“They were a present from Santana at my bachelor party!”

Kurt narrows his eyes. “Are you trying to seduce me on Christmas Eve with a pair of novelty briefs?” 

Blaine settles the last present and stands up to face Kurt. “Is it working?”

Kurt sets the empty plate down on the coffee table, slides his hands down Blaine’s back, and tugs him close.

“It shouldn’t be.”

And then they’re kissing, hard and sloppy. When they pause for breath Blaine tugs him back onto the couch to continue horizontally- Blaine sprawled out under Kurt and gasping as Kurt sucks at his neck.

What with the considerable amount of noise they’re making it’s a miracle they hear anything at all. 

The sound of tiny feet pattering down the stairs makes them both stop still, and then Blaine all but shoves Kurt off of him.

 “Quick! Hide!”

They sprint for the kitchen, tumble into the pantry and push the door almost-shut, breathing hard with adrenaline.

There’s a moment of silence, and then they hear an awed, “ _Wow_ ,” from their three-year old daughter as she takes in the sight before her.

A few minutes more of silence, and then the sound of her climbing back up the stairs and scurrying down the hall back to her room.

Blaine and Kurt give it another thirty seconds, then creep cautiously out of the pantry and back into the living room.

“That was close!” Blaine says.

“You’re throwing those underwear away.”

Blaine pouts. “They totally turned you on.”

“That is not the point. The point is that if we didn’t have superhuman hearing and agility we would’ve had a whole lot of explaining to do.”

Blaine sighs. “Okay, okay, fine. They weren’t very comfortable anyway.”

He brightens suddenly.

“Oh hey!” He points at the hall clock. “It’s midnight! Happy Twelfth Christmas-aversary!”

Kurt smiles in spite of himself and links their hands together to ascend the stairs.

 

 

 

 


End file.
